Thin Ice/Walkthrough
Objectives 1. Locate and disable vessel engines. 2. Proceed to bridge and steer the vessel away from shore. 3. Prevent terrorists from escaping. Walkthrough The player will start in an isolated room aboard the S.S. Gilder. The player starts with the following: P228, Knife, Blowtorch, RC Bomb, and a Kevlar. He should use his Blowtorch to destroy the lock on the door in front of the player and obtain the Flashbang, UMP-45 and a box of 48 rounds of .45 ACP for it. Then, open the door, kill the three enemies in the beginning section, and destroy the ceiling turret. If you wish to obtain the ammo and health on the platform hanging from the ceiling, go to the side, jump on a ledge, you will fall lower on the ledge, jump on the platform, and get the ammo and the medkit. Then, as you go outdoors, go to the left, and kill the enemy. Then, jump on a box containing 2 boxes of .45 ACP ammo and .357 SIG ammo, and also a nearby medkit. Plant an RC Bomb on the door to blast it open. More enemies will come and soon, the room where the first enemy with a Machete engages you, there is an M3 and some .357 SIG ammo on the table, and a Wall attached medkit next to it. As you move, 2 more enemies will attack you. Another machete-wielding terrorist will attack you, and then another sniper. Press the USE key on the 3 switches. Be careful, as the second switch will activate another ceiling-turret. More terrorists will engage you. Then, two doors will open. Another ceiling-turret will fire at your position, as well as some terrorists on the balcony. Jump up on the bars, then there is a medkit for necessary health replenishment, and nearby is a dead civilian and a Desert Eagle. Nearby has many shelves containing ammo for it as well as ammo for the UMP-45 and the P228. Go to the hallway, more terrorists engage you, and it seems that the player has once again arrived at his former spawn zone. However, as previously mentioned, the ceiling platform with the ammunition and a medkit has disappeared, so the items may be only obtained in the beginning. Walk up those stairs, to the other room, and some ammo can be found near a sink and at some tables or shelves. An HE Grenade can be found nearby a small chemistry lab. Then, a terrorist will open the door. The hallway to the left has some ammo and a Wall attached medkit. Go back, some terrorists will engage you, and a sniper is found on a higher platform as well as a ceiling-turret on a lower platform, in a hallway indoors. Destroy the ceiling-turret first since its firepower is greater than the sniper's firepower. A terrorist with a TMP is standing on a box at the side. Then, more terrorists are to be engaged. Moving on, a hallway to the left has a Wall attached medkit, and a hallway to the right and the leading hallway to the right of it has some ammo and another Wall attached medkit. To the right is leading you outdoors once again. Be aware of the terrorist with a Glock-18 and another terrorist with a Machete. Go up the ladder. To the right has two beams sticking out. Jumping on the first beam will do nothing. Jumping on the second beam will destroy the first beam, play sheep sounds, and open a door. Two ways to survive the difficult parkour is to jump on the handrail, or jump to the lower platform and go back the way you went. As you can see, the door is open. Inside the room contains the Dual Elites, four 9mm magazines, and a Wall attached medkit. Go up two platforms, and two terrorists will attack you. Go forward and descend on the ladder. There is a crate with the Scout and a small box of 12 gauge ammo. Since the player's jump is not sufficient to reach the crate's height, push the movable box, jump on the box, and onto the crate to obtain the items. Save the Scout for later, as it will be important in the last stage. There is a nearby room with some ammo, a Kevlar, and a Wall attached medkit for necessary health replenishment. A lower platform has some ammo and a medkit. You can jump up back on the handrail from that position. Go back, then you can jump on a storage crate to obtain a small box of 7.62 ammo. Stay up there, as it will be safer to kill the terrorists with machetes as well as the other terrorists. Jump off, then get into the other storage crate to get some ammo. There is a climbable pole, so ascend on it just like a ladder, then, jump off, and there is some ammo and a medkit. Go where you see the terrorist shooting at you from indoors. Next to a terrorist on the left has some .45 ACP ammo on the ground. Then, there is some more ammo found on a table with blueprints. Go to the room, then there are five terrorists. There is an HE Grenade where one terrorist attacked you, and there are crates of ammo with many boxes of .45 ACP ammo and one small box of .357 SIG ammo. Follow the hall, and ascend up the ladder. The first platform above has some ammo, a Wall attached medkit, and a Flashbang. Go back and ascend up to the next higher level. If you throw an HE Grenade at the meal transporter, it will cause a big explosion. You will survive the explosion, but most terrorists will not. There is a medkit nearby. There is one terrorist with an AK-47 that did survive the explosion. Don't worry if you fail, because you should have two HE Grenades. Then, go where that terrorist was, go up the stairs, kill the other terrorist, and there is a Wall attached medkit to restore your health. Then, as you go into the room, turn the wheel, then as the RC Bomb indicator is on the door, plant an RC Bomb on the door and blow it open. There is a kevlar vest and another Wall attached medkit. As you go up the ladder, kill the enemy trying to snipe you. If you kill him, he will drop his AWP. Shortly, the boss music will play and the Harrier will to take off and attack you. Take the .338 ammo boxes for the AWP and MAKE SURE that you have full health and full kevlar durability before fighting the boss. Another enemy will appear and say, "I found the intruder! Over here!", so kill him and as the Harrier takes off, shoot it. In this section, you should press the "Q" key to quick switch between the AWP and the Scout to skip the bolt-action. Avoid the cannons, and the Sea Eagle Missiles will take a while before it gets to you, so you should have plenty of time to avoid these missiles. Keep on replenishing your health with the multiple Wall attached medkits and the normal medkits. Zoom and shoot the AWP, quick switch to the Scout, zoom, and fire. Repeat the process until the Harrier is destroyed, and you will succeed. Category:Walkthrough